Rapid Gap Movement
by Still Life at the Penguin Cafe
Summary: A brief story between Sanae and Yukari.


"I'll take this."

A miracle bestowed by none is nothing but a mere occurrence.

"We can purchase this together, if you want."

Laying borders around a coincidence is how we make stories.

"If you are ok with it…"

Individuals are nowhere to be seen, but they still manage to somehow drive us crazy.

"It's quite the odd purchase the one you two are making."

What hares don't see as relevant.

"Actually, is a present for Sanae-chan. Today is your birthday… Isn't it? "

The act of opening a door to show a closed room is quite beautiful.

"H-how did you…?"

5 of 7 couldn't make it through the prism.

"Is that true? Well then Yukari-san, please accept it for free; I would like to make it my present as well."

Existence acknowledged by other forms of life.

"Being so generous can't be good for your business Rinnosuke-san. However, I'll happily accept your offer."

A bichromatic rainbow filled the road with green and violet.

"Is it ok if I asked you a question?"

The youkai of borders and the miko of miracles shared a peaceful walk in the road that leaded to Yuuka's sunflower garden.

"Probably not."

"Does anybody other than myself knows about this particular date?"

"Rinnosuke-san, of course."

"Maybe he forgot when we left."

"Is that an affirmation or a question?"

"He forgot when we left."

Animals that resist when they are cornered.

"So?"

"Maybe we should go to the bamboo forest instead. Are you in the mood for fresh baked moshi? Me neither."

A smile that can cut through atmospheres.

"I asked Keine-san for a favor, but you probably know that already."

"I did"

"You did?"

"I lied."

"You are lying."

"I lied."

"Quit it please, Yukari-san."

Unreadable weather makes sailing a risk.

"As you wish. But I do hope you still accompanying me to a little party."

"A… tea party?"

"A non-birthday party."

The yellow flowers all around them started chatting in that cheerful yet pacific language only they could understand. The youkai of flowers was nowhere to be seen, but her lovely table was already set for a two people tea party.

Yuuka Kazami withdraws coldly.

"More tea, Alice-chan?"

"I would like more, indeed. However, How should I address Yukari-sama now? March Hare-san? Mad Hatter-san?"

"Margatroid-chan seems to not like roleplay as much as I thought. What a shame."

"Whatever you do know about the puppeteer is not my business, you know?"

"Careful, your sense of humor may bitter the tea."

"I'll proceed with caution."

It was 5 zips and a half on a Sunday.

"We could have a serious, mature conversation if you want."

"We could try."

"Sanae-chan can be truly cynical. What an outstanding side of yours."

"And we failed."

"Ara ara, I'll ask you a question then."

3.5 seconds before impact.

"What meaning have for you that tape player…?"

The numbers of options are close to cero.

"…"

"…Sanachi?"

Silence of the lads.

"I… will tell you. But please…"

Only one denomination allowed per capita.

"I understand."

"I knew the owner."

From A to B.

"I loved the owner."

From B to X.

"I celebrated my last birthday with her."

From X to Y.

"I… also…"

The end is missing, yet remembered.

"…killed her."

A cold breeze of night flowed between the bright midday surrounded them.

"You too, huh?"

"Eh?"

Yukari silently stood up and crossed a pitch black gap. The demon's hand waited in front of the miko as an invitation to the other side. She hold the gelid hand and faith-jumped into the darkness.

"Careful."

The lights of stars above them were almost as bright as the city below. They were in an incredible tall building in the borders outside the city; hence having a privileged view of the surroundings.

"This is…"

Welcome.

"…The place where you came from."

You're welcome.

"Why…? Why are we here…?"

"What else?"

Yukari took seat in the cold concrete floor and lent an earphone to the miko. Before she could finish to understand the situation, Sanae found herself sitting next to the youkai.

"You must think I'm doing nothing but mess around with you."

"I don't think it, I know it."

"How rude."

"It's even ruder to dwell in others people grief. "

180° degrees vertical rotation.

Legs on the ground.

Arms around the neck.

"You came to me in order to find relief from an old wound, thinking that I somehow would cast a miracle solution over our common sorrow. However, you rushed things: In your intent of take advantage of this one of a kind event, you putted most of your coins on an on the march plan."

Two breaths, one in each side of my head.

"Miracles occur and pain eases both with the same trigger."

Just let them happen.

"I see."

Arms around the waist.

Snake staring at the abyss.

"Wait for the song to end."

"And I'll be able to experience a miracle?"

"Miracles banish in a glimpse. Pain is what last forever."

"Then, miss Kochiya, if you kindly please…."

"I will."

Leave me an unforgettable pain tonight.


End file.
